H A L T E
by Yukihina Eight-prince
Summary: Hinata selalu ingin cepat sampai di halte tempat dia menunggu bis sebelum pulang. Bukan karena ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah lalu menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk, tapi karena...


Halo, Minna!

Lyvia kembali dengan fic baru. Ini merupakan fic Naruto pertama saya, jadi harap maklum kalo bahasanya masih rada-rada ancur ._.v

Tadinya, fic ini mau dipublish tanggal 10 Oktober, buat memperingati hari ultahnya Naruto. Namun, karena waktu itu ide yang muncul belum lengkap plus gak mood buat nyari ide (?) jadilah, baru bisa dipublish sekarang.

Oke, cukup sampai situ, curhatnya. Silakan dinikmati, fic ketiga saya di FanFiction sekaligus fic pertama saya dengan pair NaruHina...

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** NARUTO copyright by Masashi Kishimoto, this fic copyright by ME

**Warning:** TYPOS, gaje, de el el..

Selamat Membaca (dan jangan lupa, eh, jangan malas mereview setelah membaca :P)

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Sambil menggendong tas di punggungnya, Hinata berlari menuju ruang OSIS. Karena kurang hati-hati, dia hampir saja menabrak seorang siswa. Hinata memang sangat buru-buru, dia ingin secepatnya pulang karena suatu alasan.

"Neji-nii!" panggilnya, pada seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang sepertinya hanya sendiri di ruang OSIS.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Begitu mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya, ekspresinya berubah—tadinya nampak sangat serius menekuni dokumen-dokumen di hadapannnya, sekarang menjadi lebih hangat dan _friendly_.

"Oh, kau rupanya, Hinata. Ada apa? Kok ngos-ngosan begitu?"

"Tadi aku habis lari dari kejaran _bulldog_, makanya ngos-ngosan," jawab Hinata asal. Perkataannya ini kontan saja membuat pemuda itu, yang tak lain adalah kakak sepupunya, tertawa kecil. Bagaimana mungkin ada _bulldog _di sekolah elite yang pengamanannya super ketat ini?

Sebelum kakaknya berkomentar apa-apa, Hinata sudah menyahut, "Kak Neji hari ini ada rapat OSIS lagi, tidak?"

"Ada," jawab Neji.

"Lama nggak, rapatnya?"

"Mungkin.. Ya, kau tahu kan, festival sekolah tinggal dua minggu lagi? Sekarang aja rapatnya belum mulai," jelas Neji. "Memangnya kenapa? Kamu mau pulang duluan?"

"Iya.. Soalnya PR buat besok banyak sekali. Aku baru mengerjakan sebagian."

"Ya sudah, kamu pulang duluan saja," kata Neji lagi. Namun, baru saja mengatakan hal itu, dia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Tunggu, Hinata."

Hinata—yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari keluar sekolah—memutar kepalanya kembali ke ruang OSIS begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Ada apa, Neji-nii?"

"Kamu mau pulang duluan karena banyak PR atau karena _seseorang_?" tanya Neji dengan senyum meledek.

Muka Hinata memerah seketika. "A.. Aku.. Beneran mau cepat-cepat pulang karena banyak PR, kok!"

"Benarkah?"

"I.. Iyaa.."

"Ya sudah, cepat pulang sana. Semoga kamu bisa bertemu dengan-_nya_," Neji mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Hinata yang melihat kelakukan kakak sepupunya itu hanya bisa mengangguk dengan muka yang luar biasa merahnya.

_Akh, kenapa, Hinata? Kenapa kamu gugup saat Kak Neji menanyakan tentang _dia_ padamu? Kalau kamu gugup kan, jadi ketahuan kalau selama ini dugaan Kak Neji tentang perasaanmu terhadap _dia_ itu benar!,_ rutuk Hinata dalam hati. _Haah, sudahlah. Yang penting, sekarang aku sudah berada di luar sekolah. Kak Neji juga lagi sibuk, jadi aku nggak perlu kuatir Kak Neji bakalan meledekku lagi..._

Hinata berlari menuju jembatan penyeberangan. Dari atas jembatan, dia melihat ke arah halte tempat dia dan kakaknya biasa menunggu bis. _Dia ada di sana!_ batin Hinata. Mukanya kembali memerah saking senangnya ketika melihat pemuda itu sedang duduk di halte, menunggu bis yang akan membawanya pulang ke rumah. Pemuda itu.. Ya, pemuda yang tadi disebutkan oleh Kak Neji.. Pemuda yang membuat hatinya berdebar setiap kali Hinata beradu tatap dengannya..

Hinata berjalan pelan-pelan menuju halte yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari jembatan penyeberangan. _Uugh, kenapa aku gugup begini, sih? Biasa aja dong, Hinata! Kalau kamu gugup, nanti dia bakal mikir kamu ini aneh!_

Karena melamun, Hinata tidak menyadari kalau dirinya telah melewati pembatas jalan. Dia terkejut ketika melihat sebuah sepeda motor melaju dengan kencang di hadapannya..

Namun dia lebih terkejut lagi ketika sebuah tangan menariknya mundur.

"Hati-hati, dong!" maki si pengendara sepeda motor, tanpa menghentikan laju motornya.

"Kau yang hati-hati! Seenaknya saja ngebut-ngebut di jalan!" balas orang yang menarik tangan Hinata. Ternyata, orang itu adalah…

Naruto Uzumaki, yang tak lain adalah orang yang dia sukai.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanya pemuda berkulit _tan_ tersebut. Maniknya yang sebiru safir menatap Hinata dengan pandangan kuatir.

"I.. Iya, a.. aku tak apa-apa. Ma'kasih karena N.. Naruto sudah menolongku," jawab Hinata terbata-bata. _Aaah, aku berbuat ceroboh di hadapan Naruto! Memalukan sekali!_

"Syukurlah. Lain kali hati-hati, ya!" nasihat Naruto. Nadanya terdengar santai dan tidak terkesan menasihati. Ditambah dengan senyumnya yang membuat dunia seolah ikut merasa bahagia, membuat debaran jantung Hinata semakin cepat.

"Hinata, kamu pulang sendiri?" tanya Naruto. Dia menengok ke arah jembatan penyeberangan, mencari entitas seorang laki-laki yang panjang rambutnya menyalahi aturan sekolah.

"I.. Ya, aku pulang sendiri.."

"Tumben. Biasanya kamu pulang sama Neji."

"Ka.. Kak Neji lagi ada rapat.. Rapat sama anggota OSIS yang lain.."

"Ooh, begitu. Yaah, sebentar lagi festival sekolah sih, ya.."

"Iya.."

Hinata menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan setengah tak percaya. Sejak mereka tidak ditempatkan di kelas yang sama, mereka belum pernah berkomunikasi. Kelas mereka memang terletak di koridor dan lantai yang berbeda. Mereka jarang sekali bertemu. Hinata pikir, Naruto tidak mengingatnya karena mereka pun tidak terlalu dekat saat mereka masih ditempatkan di kelas sebelumnya, di kelas yang sama.

Biarpun tidak sekelas lagi, Hinata masih berharap dapat bertemu dengan Naruto. Karena itu, setiap kali tidak ada keperluan yang penting sepulang sekolah, Hinata selalu berusaha untuk secepatnya pulang ke rumah—tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya, secepatnya sampai di halte. Kesempatan Hinata untuk bertemu dengan Naruto memang hanya ada di halte.

Naruto dan Hinata memang menunggu kendaraan yang mengantarkan mereka pulang di tempat yang sama, yakni di halte. Bedanya, Naruto langsung pulang ketika bel pulang berbunyi, sedangkan Hinata terkadang harus menunggu Neji sampai selesai rapat OSIS. Hinata juga tidak bisa langsung pulang karena kadang-kadang guru kelasnya memberi tugas tambahan padanya sebagai seorang ketua kelas.

"Hinata, gimana kelas barumu?" Naruto kembali membuka pembicaraan. "Apakah anak-anaknya lebih seru dari anak-anak di kelas kita dulu?"

Hinata diam sejenak sebelum menjawab. Kelas barunya seru, sih, karena sebagian besar teman-temannya dulu satu kelas lagi dengannya. Ada Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Kiba... Tapi masih saja ada yang kurang.

"Seru, sih.. Hanya saja..." Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hanya saja?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Hinata terdiam kembali. Pipinya lagi-lagi memerah. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan, kelas barunya kurang seru karena tidak ada Naruto. Ugh, andai saja dia tidak mengatakan "Hanya saja..." tentu Naruto tidak akan menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Hanya saja..."

"Ya?" Naruto mendekatkan dirinya dengan Hinata. Hal ini membuat pipi Hinata tambah merah. Narutooo, please jangan terlalu dekat denganku..! Aku bisa pingsan, nih!, gumam Hinata dalam hati.

"Biar kutebak," kata Naruto, dengan nada serius. "Hanya saja... Kelas barumu kurang seru karena tidak ada aku, kan?"

DEG! Jantung Hinata seakan berhenti berdetak saat Naruto mengutarakan tebakannya._ Naruto, apa barusan kamu membaca pikiranku?_, tanya Hinata dalam hati. Dirinya langsung salting saat itu juga.

"Eh.. Unn.." Hinata bingung ingin mengatakan apa untuk membantah tebakan Naruto. Dilihatnya, pemuda bersurai kuning-pirang itu makin menatapnya dengan antusias. Senyum di sudut bibirnya melebar saat melihat Hinata kebingungan untuk menjawab tebakannya.

"Apa? Tebakanku benar, ya?"

Hinata makin salting. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di sekujur tubuhnya. Saking gugupnya, tanpa sadar dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tuh, kan!" seru Naruto. "Kelasmu memang kurang seru karena tidak ada aku! Kenapa? Karena aku lah yang sering membuat suasana di kelas menjadi ramai! Kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi yang mau mengajak Kiba dan Neji berantem? Shino? Hahahaha, cowok jaim begitu mana mau! Aku bertaruh, dibayar seratus ribu ryo pun dia tidak akan mau!"

Hinata _speechless_._ Naruto-kun.. Aku bersyukur kamu bodoh_, ucapnya dalam hati. Dia bersyukur karena orang yang disukainya ternyata tidak bisa membaca isi hatinya.

"I.. Iya, benar! Kalau tidak ada Naruto-kun, kelasku kurang ramai! Neji-nii sekarang lebih sibuk dengan kegiatan OSISnya. Kiba juga jarang ada di kelas. Kelasku jadi sepi.. Apalagi kalau istirahat," kata Hinata.

"Oh, Kiba jarang di kelas? Pasti gara-gara dia terlalu sering main ke kelasku.." gumam Naruto. "Ah! Jangan khawatir, Hinata! Aku akan sering main ke kelasmu agar kelasmu bisa seseru kelas kita dulu!" ujarnya, sambil memegang pundak Hinata. Kontan saja, yang dipegang _blushing_ seketika.

"Be.. Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Kiba sudah terlalu sering main ke kelasku! Lain kali, giliranku bermain di kelasnya, alias di kelasmu!" kata Naruto mantap. Namun, sedetik kemudian, ekspresi wajahnya berubah. "T.. Tenang saja, Hinata. Aku tidak akan merusak perabotan di kelasmu, kok.."

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Naruto memang suka main tangan kalau sudah berurusan dengan Kiba dan Neji. Benda apa saja yang ada di dekatnya sering menjadi 'senjata dadakan' yang digunakannya untuk melawan dua orang itu. Hinata masih ingat jelas saat Naruto tak sengaja melempar vas bunga di kelas saking _senewen_nya. Naruto pun tak luput dari omelan guru Tsunade, wali kelas mereka dulu.

"Bener, nih, Naruto-kun nggak akan ngericuh di kelasku?"

Kini, giliran Naruto yang _blushing_. "I.. Yaa, tentu saja! Aku janji!"

"Bener, yaa?"

"Iya, Hinata! _Shinjinasai_!"

"Oke, aku pegang janjimu, Naruto-kun. Ohya, aku ini ketua kelas, lho. Kalau kamu sampai merusak benda apapun di kelasku, kau tak akan kuijinkan menginjakkan kakimu lagi di kelasku. Selamanya." Hinata mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tatapan tegas.

"_H.. Hai'_, Hinata-sama," ucap Naruto, seraya menundukkan badannya.

_-sama?_ Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang sudah seperti _butler_nya. Dia tertawa kecil.

"Hinata sekarang berubah, ya.."

"Eh? Berubah gimana?"

"Yaa.., berubah jadi lebih ceria! Dan juga… Menakutkan! Kamu hampir sama dengan Sakura dan Tsunade _sensei_!"

"Apa iya?"

"Menurutku sih, begitu, hehe.."

"Apa kau akan menjauhiku karena itu?"

"A.. Apa?"

Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Saking senangnya karena bisa berbicara dengan Naruto tanpa rasa gugup, tanpa sadar dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak ingin dia ucapkan.

"Barusan.. Kau bilang apa, Hinata?"

Hinata bingung. Benar-benar bingung. Kalau dia bisa, dia ingin memutar kembali waktu sebelum dia keceplosan. Namun, itu mustahil…

Tiba-tiba, Hinata melihat sesuatu melintas di hadapannya, tepatnya di belakang Naruto. _Oh ya, nampaknya Kami-sama memberi pertolongan di saat yang tepat_, pikir Hinata.

"Aku tadi berkata, apa kau akan melewatkan bis yang hanya lewat setengah jam sekali hanya untuk berdebat denganku?" ujar Hinata, sembari menunjuk ke arah bis yang biasa dinaiki Naruto.

Naruto membelalak. "Oh, bisnya sudah datang, rupanya! Hinata, terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku. Aku duluan, ya! _Jaa_!"

Dia langsung mengejar bis itu. Mulutnya meneriakkan sesuatu seperti, "Woooi, stooop! Bang tunggu, saya mau naik!", dan untungnya dia tidak harus menunggu setengah jam lagi demi bis bercat biru-abu-abu tersebut.

Hinata memperhatikan pemuda berkulit tan itu sampai dia masuk ke bis. Sekilas, dia melihat bayangan tangan yang melambai padanya dari dalam kaca gelap bis itu. Tanpa perlu diberi komando, otaknya langsung merespons kalau yang melambai tadi adalah Naruto.

Bis terus berjalan... Membawa Naruto di dalamnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian bis itu dari hadapannya. Dia benar-benar bahagia, karena dapat bertemu dengan orang yang disukainya sejak lama. Apalagi, setelah mengetahui bahwa Naruto ternyata masih mengingatnya, bahkan mengajaknya mengobrol dengan santai. Ah.. Rasanya Hinata ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah, lalu menuliskan kejadian barusan di buku hariannya, atau di tembok kamarnya, sebagai bukti bahwa kejadian barusan bukanlah mimpi.

"Sudah selesai pacarannya, _Oujo_ Hinata?"

Hinata menahan napas. Diputarnya lehernya 90 derajat ke belakang. Dilihatnya sosok berambut coklat panjang yang amat dikenalnya berdiri dengan senyum jahil tercetak di bibirnya. Oh, tidak.. Jangan bilang dia sudah berada di situ sejak tadi…

"Neji-nii…"

* * *

Huahahahaaa, akhirnya selesai jugaaa... :D

Gimana pendapat kalian, para pembaca? Review yaa... Review kalian sangat membantu seorang newbie seperti saya... :)

-Lyvia F-


End file.
